


Una docena de rosas rojas

by L_Nowi



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Nowi/pseuds/L_Nowi
Summary: De camino a casa de Julia después de su forzada colaboración con V.I.L.E., Carmen piensa en cómo ha llegado a esa situación.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Una docena de rosas rojas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, llevaba un tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre estas dos adorables chicas y después de ver uno de los finales del especial interactivo y algún que otro fanart no he aguantado más!
> 
> Carmen Sandiego pertenece a Broderbund este fic es solo de una fan para otros fans.

Una vez hubo rescatado a sus amigos, Carmen pudo perderse tranquilamente en sus recuerdos sobre la agente de A.C.M.E., ya que se dirigía a su casa en ese preciso instante por invitación de la propia chica. 

No contaba con Julia en ese hotel de Mónaco, pero fue imposible no fijarse en ella con aquel espectacular vestido, le quedaba perfecto. Ella tenía una misión y no quería ponerla en peligro junto a los mellizos. No podían verse, tenía que concentrarse. Pero como su trabajo es tan impredecible, el mismísimo anfitrión le pidió bailar esa pieza y provocó un leve despiste que Julia aprovechó.

Verla actuar tan natural y ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa en todo momento le sorprendió gratamente, era gracioso ver como cambiaba la tímida agente fuera de su zona de confort con un atuendo más atrevido. En ningún momento espero que ella le dijera que esperaba encontrar los objetos robados en la puerta de su casa. ¡Le estaba dando carta blanca para saber donde vivía! Necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad para dejar de pensar en ella y centrarse en la misión, simplemente le pidió a Jules un voto de confianza que ella aceptó.

Mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto pensó en la primera vez que se conocieron en aquel tren, parecía una cita. Las dos charlando amenamente sentadas en una mesa del vagón restaurante, conociendo a la otra y queriendo saberlo todo. Le habría gustado estar más tiempo y solo por ella, pero Paper Star tenía la Carta Magna y ese tesoro de la humanidad no debía ser robado.

Cuando se la encontró en su nuevo destino para rescatar a sus amigos, le pareció muy tierna la forma en que la buscaba y tras aparecerle de cara asustándola le comentó la situación. Requería su ayuda para que se hiciese pasar por ella, porque sabía que la agente se podía defender sola, no por nada perteneció a la interpol.

Verla con su abrigo puesto le había hecho gracia. Como Julia era más baja que ella, le quedaba algo grande. Con una suave carcajada se acercó para ponerle suavemente su sombrero rojo en la cabeza.

“Deberías usar el rojo más seguido, te queda muy bien.” Le comentó Carmen guiñándole un ojo, la cara de Julia competía con el rojo de las prendas prestadas.

Cuando Zack paró el coche se fijó que estaban cerca de la ubicación que Player les había facilitado. Los hermanos, con el cuidado que no solían tener, bajaron la estatua, que vestía una chaqueta con capucha, de la furgoneta utilizando una rampa. Ivy había puesto un monopatín bajo los pies del guerrero para poder llevarlo mejor, ya que pesaba demasiado. Zack, por su parte, lo sujetaba desde atrás para no llamar la atención de posibles viandantes, pero que ambos hermanos siguieran rapeando su canción no ayudaba mucho. 

En ese momento, pasaron delante de una floristería donde Carmen se fijó en un ramo rosas rojas que adornaban el escaparate. Se acercó y las cogió con una sonrisa, los hermanos al ver que se había parado se acercaron.

Carmen no veía bien dejarle los objetos robados en la puerta sin más, quería darle un toque especial a la entrega que le había pedido. Un pequeño detalle para que entienda que nunca le fue indiferente, que siempre podría confiar en ella; y ese bonito ramo de rosas rojas parecía bastante acertado.

“Hey, Carm ¿Las vas a comprar?” Zack se asomó sonriendo sobre su hombro para ver el ramo.

“Jefa ¿Se las vas a regalar a Julia?” Ivy apareció por el otro hombro dándole leves codazos con una sonrisa pícara.

“En el lenguaje de las flores, las rosas rojas representan el amor. Los enamorados suelen regalárselas entre ellos para celebrar algunas ocasiones especiales como San Valentín, su aniversario o simplemente porque quieren recordarles su amor” Player como de costumbre aportó sus datos, pero por una vez esta información sí que interesó a los mellizos que se pusieron a imaginar diferentes escenarios protagonizados por Carmen, Julia y ese ramo de rosas rojas.

La joven ladrona los dejó seguir con sus fantasías mientras entraba a comprarlas, eran realmente preciosas y con un poco de suerte a la agente le gustarían.

“Jefa, es todo tuyo, te esperamos en la furgoneta.” Dijo Ivy sonriendo después de sacar el monopatín y la ropa de camuflaje al guerrero. Empujó a su hermano para bajar las escaleras lo más rápido posible, pero antes, se volvió a girar. “¡Y queremos detalles!”

Carmen se quedó parada con cara de sospecha ante tal acto, pero a la vez le salió una sonrisa porque por fin tenía una verdadera familia que la apoyaba sea cual sea su misión. Pero eso no significaba que podía picarle a la puerta y dárselas en la mano ¡por favor ella es una ladrona y Julia una agente de A.C.M.E., no debían verlas juntas! Colocó con sumo cuidado los objetos restantes en el suelo a cada lado del guerrero y se quedó dubitativa con el ramo en la mano.

“Soy Carmen Sandiego y estoy aquí para animarte el día.” Carmen se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, reconoció enseguida la voz de Jules desde dentro del piso y no pudo evitar sonreír con un sonrojo en la cara.

Con mucho cuidado dejó el ramo en la mano de la estatua, picó a la puerta y salió por la ventana apoyándose a un lado para poder ver bien su reacción.

Verla salir de su piso con su abrigo puesto y el sombrero en la mano hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Definitivamente se había quedado sin un conjunto en su armario, pero sabía que no podía estar en mejores manos. Julia se acercaba atónita a los objetos pero lo que primero hizo fue coger entre sus brazos el ramo. No comprobó si eran los auténticos objetos robados o copias, no miró si tenían un rasguño, ella solo se interesó en esa docena de rosas rojas.

“Gracias, Carmen Sandiego.” Susurró Julia mirando las rosas con una suave sonrisa y sonrojada. La ladrona se sonrojó en exceso por la reacción de Jules y decidió irse con una sonrisa en el rostro, aprovecharía muy bien saber donde vive la agente.

Cuando Carmen volvió a la furgoneta no contestó a ninguna pregunta de los hermanos, simplemente se sentó detrás y sonrió mirando por la ventana pensando solo en Julia. Tal vez cuando logre hacer desaparecer a V.I.L.E pueda pedirle salir más tranquilas, sin presiones, sin prisas y sin misiones de por medio, solo ellas dos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado el fic!
> 
> Muchas gracias a mi beta por ayudarme con el one-shot, es una suerte tenerte de apoyo :)
> 
> Un saludo a todos, nos vemos.


End file.
